


there's lots of things you can do with a stopwatch

by liet225



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Stopwatch, my take on the line "there's lots of things you can do with a stopwatch"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liet225/pseuds/liet225
Summary: "There's lots of things you can do with a stopwatch" Ianto said at one point in his life and it drove everyone crazy not knowing what it means.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, or the dialogue used here.
> 
> This is my take on the line that have everyone confused.

“There’s lots of things you can do with a stopwatch.” Ianto said calmly as he scribbled on Suzy’s death certificate.

“Oh yeah.” Jack threw his head back and laughed lightly. “I can think of a few.”

“Looks like there is.” Ianto looked at Jack with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

“I’ll send the others home early.” Jack raised his eyebrow suggestively as he beamed at the man across from him. “See you in my office in.” He looked down at his watch. “Ten.”

“That’s ten minutes.” Ianto was full on smiling at this point. “And counting.” At this point, both men forgot about the dead body in front of them.

 

“Dammit, Ianto!” Jack fell onto the floor in exhaustion. “How can you do 10 pushups in 15 seconds.” 

“It’s called practicing,” Ianto replied cheerfully as he stopped the stopwatch. “By the way, those ten pushups took you like 40 seconds.” 

“AAAHHH!”

“Come on now, try again.” Ianto coaxed as Jack lifted him off the floor reluctantly, “I know you can do even better than this.”

“Sometimes I really hate you.” Jack mumbled as their training continued.


End file.
